1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a composite antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
For the development of wireless communication, wireless transmission/reception may be facilitated through the wireless hardware (e.g., modem, antenna, etc.) to transfer data. For example, individual apparatuses may operate to provide resources that assist users when engaging in audible and/or visible communication, managing schedules, obtaining desired information, etc. While applying for different environment, the antenna may be cataloged as external antennas and built-in antennas. In arrangement, the external antenna(s) is affixed to the exterior of a wireless communication device. On the contrary, the built-in antenna(s), such as chip antenna(s) is mounted on PCB and accommodated inside the wireless communication device.
The traditional manufacturing method of the chip antenna has disadvantages, for example, the transmission line is formed on ceramic body by a printing method. Due to the three-dimensional structure of the ceramic body, the printed transmission line cannot be precisely controlled, especially on the corner of the ceramic body. For example, the printed transmission line may have dis-connected issue. On the other hand, operators have to rotate the ceramic body while printing transmission line on multi surfaces of the ceramic body. Moreover, the ceramic body needs to be aligned to sure the connection between the transmission lines printed on different surfaces. Therefore, the antenna of the traditional manufacturing method is not precise and the manufacturing procedure takes much time.